Séduisant Academy
by Think.Fly.Be.Fly
Summary: Séduisant Academy Seductive Academy ; That raven hair, those onyx eyes, you can just get lost in them. He was perfect. It felt like he put her on a spell…  VampireFic  SasuSaku; ShikaIno; NaruHina; TemaSai;
1. My new roommate: Sakura Haruno

_**Suna; 7 p.m.**_

_**CLICK. BOOM! CLICK. BOOM!**_

_Vampires aren't real, right? We are about to figure that out…_

That cherry blossom, she was legit. She was flawless and you could just say it was love at first sight when you met her. She had her mysterious side…, now, her older sister, Sakkaro was a beauty; but something was really different between those two. But anyways, Sakura was walking around her room _packing_. She was getting ready to go to Séduisant Academy. She was gonna miss her mansion, definitely. She had her music on blast; she was playing "Invented Sex" by Trey Songz. She saw the frame of her and Ino in her younger days, she placed it in her bag. She walked into her bestfriends room, Ino Yamanaka. She's that bubbly blonde that you'll never, ever forget.

Sakura said, "Pig, you ready?"

Ino replied, "Actually NO! I'm not ready to leave Suna, and Kankrou!"

"Are you cereal? He cheated on your FLAWLESS SELF! And after that, you still want him? No, I bet you they're more hot GUYS at Séduisant Academy!" said Sakura with saucer eyes.

Ino looked up at the ceiling for a second, thinking, and then said, "YEAH!"

Sakura smirked and walked out muttering, "Blondes…"

Ino yelled, "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Sakura slammed her door laughing, and walked back to her room to pack, _some more_.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**On the other side of the UNIVERSE….No, I mean in Konoha; 3 a.m.**_

Ami gasped when Sasuke began to rub his middle finger around her womanhood while kissing her neck. He could feel his finger becoming wet from her love juices. He then proceeded to remove the already wet panties and inserted his finger into her hole. Her hips arched and she let out a loud moan as he began to move the finger in and out. He was about to add another finger when she stopped him.

"Please….. I want you now, Sasu-kun," she said seductively. He got out of his boxers which looked like it was about to explode and positioned himself near her entrance.

Then in one quick move he slammed his member inside her, which made her cry out. He began to thrust in and out, making her moan and say his name loudly.

_**RING! RING!**_

Sasuke's dorm room phone rung; he answered and groaned, "What dobe?"

Naruto eyes went wide and he said, "Teme, what are you DOING?"

"Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder!" Ami yelled to him. Without a word he sped up his thrusts and went deeper inside her.

Naruto continued, "EW! You're doing Ami, AGAIN; when you're supposed to be getting SLEEP! "

"Alright, I got it, mom!" yelled Sasuke, with Ami's moans in the background.

He hung up and threw the phone at the beanie bag and went harder in Ami.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! GIVE IT TO ME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. This only turned him on more. He began to pump faster than before until he could feel her wall muscles tighten around his member.

"I'm coming!" she yelled

"Me too!" he yelled at the same time and they both orgasmed at the same time. Exhausted, he fell next to her.

"Ready for round two?" she asked seductively.

"Nope, tonight though; I have to get some sleep sweetheart." replied Sasuke.

"Mhm, babe." said Ami.

Ami put on her clothes, and was about to leave and Sasuke said, "Babe, that was a good fuck; better than all those other girls."

Ami smiled and left. Sasuke knew that was a lie, she was bad at _sex_. Now, who could be bad at that? It was definitely Karin's _turn_ tonight, or maybe a threesome with Karin and Legume.

Sasuke went into a light slumber.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**A few hours later; night at Konoha, and dawn at Suna…**_

Sakura's parents dropped them off at the airport really early.

Now, Sakkaro, Sakura, and Ino were boarding the plane to Konoha. The best country in the world, with the best schools, and the wealthiest families; where the Haruno's would certainly move; wealthy people, eh?

They had got on the plane, it was time to fly-off; sakura blew a kiss to Suna. Then, all she saw was clouds. She fell into deep sleep because of the clouds; they looked like they were soft and FLUFFY! They were gonna be in Konoha in the afternoon. So Sakura was gonna have a long slumber.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**A few hours later; at Konoha airport…**_

"GAH!" yelled an awoken Sakura.

"RAWR! GOODAFTERNOON, FOREHEAD!" yelled a cheery Ino.

Sakura glared and shot up. Ino ran out the plane; she was always scared of Sakura when she woke up. Sakura smiled in satisfaction and walked out slowly. She saw tons of people, like Naruto; wait NARUTO? Naruto was her cousin, and Ino's childhood friend. Then, he moved when they were in the 6th grade.

Ino and Sakura ran up to the blonde at the same time and said, "NARU-CHAN!"

Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers and he yelled, "PINKY-CHAN? PIG-CHAN?"

Sakura nodded, he was also someone you couldn't _not_ love or _forget_.

Naruto and they had a LONG conversation; then he introduced Sasuke. Sasuke was a god, he was unquestionably beautiful. Those onyx eyes, you can just get lost in them. He was perfect.

Sasuke said, "Nice to meet you, Sakura…"

It felt like he put her on a spell…

Sakura smiled and stuttered, "N-Nice to m-meet you too."

He had her _stuttering_, no one ever make Sakura stutter.

"Little bro, did you and Naruto forget, you had to pick ME up?" said Itachi.

He continued, "And who's this pretty lady?"

He took Sakkaro's hand and she replied, "This pretty lady is Sakkaro Haruno, this handsome young man is?"

"Itachi Uchiha; the man of your dreams, you finally met em'!" replied Itachi.

She came close to his ear and said, "I know I dreamed of you and me on your bed… doing NOTHING!"

She kissed his ear lobe; she smirked.

Sakura said, "Um, Sakkaro you could stop now; stop being a HOE, hun!"

Sakura laughed. Ino snickered. Sakkaro glared and walked away to get her stuff, then the girls followed after. Well, before Sakura left the boys, she gave Naruto her number. She shook Sasuke's hand, very slowly.

Sasuke seemed mysterious; she wondered what his secret was.

Sakura went to sleep that night dreaming of Sasuke, I wonder why… maybe it was that spell.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Morning in Konoha; 6 a.m. …**_

Sakura and the girls came to school in casual clothes; she was wearing ripped skinnies, a pair of uggs, and a red aero shirt. Ino wore a floral dress with leggings and flats. Sakkaro wore a navy blue mini skirt and a blue striped shirt with flats and long socks. Sakura was walking like a model, one foot in front of the other.

Sakura started her car, and put their bags in the car. Ino and Sakkaro got in. She drove off. It was gonna be 40 minutes of driving. Oh Kami-sama!

_**Séduisant Academy Dorm Rooms….**_

"Sasu-baby…" said Karin.

"Hmm?" said a drowsy Sasuke.

"I'm PREGNANT!" yelled Karin.

Sasuke immediately got up and said, "WHAT DID YOU JUST FRICKING SAY?"

Karin said, "Nothing…"

Sasuke sighed in relief.

He said, "You got to leave, I have to get ready for school, babe, tonight, you and me."

He kissed her on the lips and hugged her and she walked out.

_**RING! RING!**_

His Dorm Room phone was ringing, it was the school. He answered it.

"Yes, Uchiha-san, you will have a new roommate, alright? Have a nice day. BYE!" said Shizune.

Shizune-sama always hung up fast on Sasuke, like she didn't want to talk to him. Sasuke hung up the phone and went to the shower. He washed his lips good because, he kissed Karin. Ewe, why would he do that? He put on his black skinnies, a white DC shirt, and a pair of black blazer Nikes. It took atleast about a good 35 minutes to get ready.

Sasuke walked out the door, locked it, and checked if he had the keys. Then, he walked to class. He saw Shikamaru and Naruto, grabbed them; then, he walked passed his fangirls and sat down, to flirt with Ami and Legume.

_**BRING!**_

5 minutes later….

Two girls walked in, Sasuke and Shikamaru looked up; Sasuke thought, 'Why do I seem, attracted to her now? This never happened to Karin or Ami…' Naruto had a huge smile on then, he gave his cousin a hug.

Kakashi said, "Why don't you introduce you and your friend, Pinky?"

Sakura glared and nodded politely and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My friend here is Ino Yamanaka. We're from Suna Private School. My favorite color is grey and aqua, I'm 15 years old. So is my friend. Yeah, Kay bye hun!"

Sakura had TONS of Fanboys drooling over her; Shikamaru was STARING at Ino. Sasuke was looking at Sakura's ass, just being a pervert.

The whole day went by….

It went normal; Sasuke just stared at asses, and faces. He was walking back to his Dorm Room with Legume. He saw Ino walk into the room next to his. He saw Gucci duffle bags outside his room, with the door wide open. He saw Sakura walk out and grab the bags. As Sakura was getting up, she saw the raven-haired hottie.

Sakura said softly, "Hey it's you…"

Sasuke said concentrated, "Hn."

He was staring her body up and down while holding onto Legume's ass. He walked inside the room first, with Legume. Then, Sakura walked to her room with her bags. Sasuke shut his room door quickly, and ripped off Legume's shirt.

"It's time to play, doctor…" said Sasuke while smirking.

Legume giggled. He laid her down on the bed, and locked his bedroom door.

_**3 hours later….**_

_**BOOM! CRICK! BOOM! CRICK! BOOM! CRICK! BOOM! CRI-CRI-CRICK!**_

Sasuke's headboard of his bed was banging against the wall.

Sakura got up and banged on his door and he opened it and she said, "Can you please, not go in TOO HARD, hun? Your headboard is banging on MY wall."

He slammed the door, and then kept going. Sakura couldn't go to sleep goddammit. Sakura got up and locked her bedroom door, they got quiet. Sakura got up and went to go get some juice. Out in the kitchen, were a shirtless Sasuke, and a naked Legume? Sakura looked shocked. Anyways, Sakura was only wearing a light pink spaghetti strap with black booty shorts on. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she looked _fuckable; _in Sasuke's words.

Sasuke said, "Why aren't you asleep?"

She replied, "Because your headboard kept banging against my wall, so yeah….then, there goes the groaning and moaning… "

Legume said with a smirk, "Jealous much?"

Sakura said, "Never, hun. Don't want STDS! Well, Sasuke I hope you didn't get STDS from this chick!" She pointed at Legume.

Sasuke said smartly, "Yeah. Hn.,"

Legume muttered, "Jealous whore…"

Sakura said, "I'm not jealous, and I don't fuck men for their money like you do…"

Sasuke shook his head and he grabbed Legume's hand. He walked into his room. Sakura fell into deep sleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**In the morning….**_

"BABE! WAKE UP!" said Sasuke.

"Nuuh; babe!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke smacked her head; she jumped up and yelled, "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL, HUN?"

Sasuke said, "You say hun a lot, babe."

Sakura smirked and said, "I know, I know. Rawr. Go and eat hun?"

Sasuke glared and said, "Fine, babe."

Sakura smiled and gave him two pats on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Don't you think I forgot about last night, hun." Then, she winked and walked into the bathroom.

_**RING! RING!**_

"What do you want, Itachi?" said Sasuke.

"Little brother, you're lucky I DIDN'T come downstairs to embarrass you in front of your new roommate. So, shut up." said Itachi.

"Go find your mate, loser!" said Sasuke, angry.

"I'll go steal the girl you want, Sakura Haruno. She's my mate, HAHA! That's funny, better watch over her, Itachi in the HIZZY HOUSE!" said Itachi, he was definitely drunk.

"What the he-…" said an interrupted Sasuke; all he heard was a dial tone.

Sasuke muttered, "I swear to bob, Itachi!"

_**25 minutes later…**_

Sakura was in a robe; she walked outside of her room to the kitchen. She saw Sasuke. He was eating a tomato.

Sasuke saw her staring at it and said, "Rawr."

Sakura glared and went into her room and got dressed. She looked in the mirror and thought, 'Damn, we look _fine_, hun.'

Sakura grabbed her book bag and walked out the door. All the boys stared at her and dog whistled. She winked, being the playgirl she was. Some of them had nose bleeds.

Sakura bumped into a guy who looked like Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry…" said Sai.

"It's okay! What's your name?" said Sakura.

"My name is Sai, here's my number, just in case… but, anyways text me! And I think you're in my class, right?" said Sai.

"Yeah… thanks." said Sakura, she smiled.

But, she didn't see those jealous onyx eyes watching them.

Sakura got to class. She saw Ino.

Ino said, "Girl, you look fine!"

Sakura winked and said, "Nah, you do and who's your roommate?"

Ino replied and smiled, "Thanks and Shikamaru, you? And this is Hinata." And she pointed at Hinata and Shikamaru.

Sakura blinked, waved, and said, "Sasuke." Hinata and Shikamaru waved back.

Ino winked and Sakura glared. Sakura's glare said, "Don't ever do that again or I will kill you!"

Ino backed away scared and ran yelling, "DON'T GET YOUR VIRGINITY STOLEN!" Sakura just blinked. What. The. Hell?

Sasuke walked into the room at the same time she said that and smirked. They were _definitely_ talking about him.

Sakura and Ino walked into their 3rd period class with Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was blushing madly. So, Sakura and Ino accidently pushed Naruto into Hinata and Naruto ended up kissing her on the cheek. Hinata nearly passed out. Sakura and Ino were laughing quietly. Sasuke walked into the room with Suigetsu and Karin.

Naruto, Ino, and Sakura sat together. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Karin sat behind them. Hinata sat with Sasori and Temari, in the row in front of Sakura's. Neji, Ten-Ten, and Ami sat together behind Sasuke's row. Sakura and Ino were dancing on their chairs, they were listening to music.

Karin said, "Stop, YOU guys look like hoes!" (By the way, Karin used to go to Sakura's school when they were on the last year of middle school….)

Naruto glared at her and looked at her disgusted. Everyone looked in her direction.

Sakura said with a warning, "Puh-lease, hun! I mean SON! Whatever you are… Don't even get me started… Because you know me and Ino are NOT one percent hoe, now, whose mom and sister used to work at a strip club? Not mines, yours. Now, who sucks Sasuke's dick EVERY NIGHT? Of course not me, you. Now, whose daddy went bankrupt and had to borrow A LOT of money from MY dad? Your dad. But, my daddy never ever lost money. Don't make me say this last one, say one more word. Just say one more word."

"Word." said Karin.

"Oh really? You must not know I know this …" said Sakura. Ino started smirking. She continued, "Who is pregnant by Suigetsu?"Everybody backed away from Karin, stunned, besides Sasuke. Karin started weeping. Sasuke held her and she kept weeping.

Sasuke said with a attitude, "Are you truly that immature?"

Sakura said, "How am I imma-…?"

Sasuke said with an icy tone, "I don't wanna hear it from you…" Then, he walked away with his arm around Karin.

Everyone was like, "GO SAKURA!" After Sasuke left…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**In the middle of 3**__**rd**__** period….**_

_**BEEP! **_

"My goddaughters, Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka report to my office right now, please." said Tsunade.

Sakura and Ino gladly got up and went to the office.

Sakura and Ino walked there and said, "Hey Aunty-Tsunade."

She smiled then, had said seriously, "Did you guys tell her personal business in public trying to embarrass her and call her some wrong words?"

Sakura replied, "No. She called me a HOE. Then, she dared me to say me rest of her embarrassing stuff, so yeah…you know, "

Tsunade then replied, "Well, your uncle, Naruto's dad; made these rules about saying the wrong wor-…"

_**RING!**_

"As I was saying…wrong words to people; because you know what happened… and you get suspended. And that means your roommate has to watch over you for how many days you're suspended. And, you have to stay in their room. Master Uzumaki is a pervert… never mind that. So where ever Sasuke goes, you may go. Ino same thing for you, darling. Not my rules, not my school, even though I'm the principal." continued Tsunade. Sakura's jaw dropped after Tsunade said that.

Tsunade handed her a suspended slip, it read:

**You're suspended, Sakura Haruno. **

**How many days: 4 days**. **Wednesday-Saturday.**

**Why: For saying inappropriate things in school to another classmate; and disrespecting her as well. **

**Individual who is going to watch you: Sasuke Uchiha;**

**Your collaborator in offense: Ino Yamanaka.**

**Goodbye, and have a lovely day.**

**-Auntie Tsunade or Principal Tsunade**

**Signed,**

**Tsunade Juziki Haru **

Sakura smiled at the 5th, 6th, and 7th lines, and death glared at the 4th line. She knew Sasuke was going to _torment_ her. Sakura and Ino were mad about Shikamaru and Sasuke watching them, it was gonna feel like being a pet, dragging them _anywhere_ and _everywhere_. They groaned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Next period…**_

The guys table with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji.

It was Entertainment/Do what you want class….

Sasuke asked, "Shikamaru, you know you have to watch over Ino for 4 days and bring her everywhere, because she got suspended?"

Shikamaru screeched, "WHAT?"

The guys laughed.

Sasuke nodded. Sasuke said, "I got Sakura to watch, what a drag…"

Shikamaru bonked him on his head and yelled, "Don't use my line and atleast you DON'T HAVE INO!"

Sasuke said, "Yeah, true."

The girls table with Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" yelled Hinata.

Sakura nodded slowly, still in shock that Hinata yelled.

"PSH! Then I need to get suspended!" said Ten-Ten, spitting spitballs at a teacher, with Neji watching with Interest.

Tsunade yelled, "YOU HAVE DETENTION, HERE'S YOUR SLIP!"

Ten-Ten yelled, "DAMMIT!"

Tsunade threw the slip at Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten was dancing around then, stopped. She realized she had detention with Ibiki! The girls were wondering if she was on drugs or she had ADHD. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones left. But, Hinata wasn't getting detention or getting suspended. They needed to get their grades up, and they wanted perfect attendances. So, they had classes together without Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**After classes ended…**_

"Bleh!" said Sakura, while walking with Ino.

"GAH!" replied Ino.

Shikamaru had told Ino to go wait at Sakura's room because he was coming with Sasuke and some people…

I'm guessing some girls… but, then Sakura texted Sai. She told him to come over so she and her friend could get to know him better. Sai said he could come, and he was gonna come right now.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

'Damn, that was fast…' thought Sakura.

She opened the door; it was Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Karin, and some other girl, Jizuki.

Sasuke said, "What is he doing here?"

"Visiting ME…What're they doing here?" said Sakura, with a disgusted face.

Sasuke said coldly, "Can you shut up for once, and don't talk about my girlfriend Karin?"

He was going out with Karin because he didn't wanna be attracted to Sakura, or did he? He wasn't sure. But, he didn't even-… Dang, I can't tell you; it's a part of the story…

Sakura rolled her eyes and replied, "Eh, whatever…Come on Sai-_kun _and Ino." Sakura, Sai, and Ino walked in the room.

Sakura went into her room with her company and slammed her door. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura said to Ino and Sai, "Let's go swimming! But, without Sasuke and Shikamaru!"

Ino laughed like an evil maniac and borrowed one of Sakura's bathing suits. Sakura first grabbed her keys then, Sakura, Ino, and Sai sneakily walked out door to the pool. Sasuke didn't hear anything though; he was too busy making out with Karin.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura, Ino, and Sai were running fast as leopards. Sai was allowed to go swimming, but, the suspended people weren't allowed unless, the person that was watching them came. But, no they didn't come. Sakura stripped off her clothes and dived in the pool, Ino dived in second, then, Sai came, dead last. They were having fun, splashing each other.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sasuke was making out with Karin on the couch. He thought it was too quiet, so he stopped and became suspicious. He told Karin to be quiet and poofed by Sakura's door; what the hell? People like him were good at that, especially in being sneaky.

He knocked no answer. He knocked again, no answer. He knocked even more, no answer. He followed the trace of her scent, outside the door. His sharingan activated and he was furious and kind of scared that he didn't know where she was. He called Shikamaru and Shikamaru didn't really care. But, Ino left too. That was the point. Sasuke and Shikamaru left out the door, leading to the pool.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sasuke slammed the pool entrance doors open, then, he looked around with his sharingan. Shikamaru looked tired, as always. Sasuke saw a flash of pink. He ran to where he saw it, he smelled her scent, she was close by. He saw her sitting in the Jacuzzi. He immediately ran to her and pulled her up by her hand.

Sakura said shocked, "What the fuck is up with your eyes?"

Sasuke replied coldly, "Don't change the GOD DAMN subject! You know what you did; you're not supposed to leave the room, things happen out here at night! And I'm supposed to be watching you! I don't want YOU getting hurt! You should've just asked me instead of just LEAVING! People disappear, nobody know what happens to them! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" He was _tired_ of her, not really. But, Sasuke Uchiha, saying he didn't want Sakura Haruno, to get hurt and disappear. It was sweet, but, mean with that tone of voice he had.

Sakura said and lifted up his chin, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Sasuke pushed her hand off his chin and said with an icy tone, "Don't think I forgot what you did to Karin. It's not even a joke, don't touch me. And I don't accept apologies."

Sasuke had reasons why he didn't want her to touch him, but, you'll find out those reasons. Sasuke was definitely worried that Itachi said that he was out for Sakura… Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her out the doors. His hand was _ice cold_! It felt like he dipped his hand in Antarctica's water and left it in there for a YEAR! Sakura was shivering. But, why was his hand cold? And why was he holding her hand? Sakura blushed at the thought of that. Sasuke took a glance at her and looked away. They were at the door, Sasuke made Karin and Jizuki leave. But, he gave Karin a kiss goodbye. Then, came in Shikamaru and Ino. Sai went back to his dorm.

Sasuke said, "It's time to go to sleep… go do whatever you gotta do, Sakura and Ino. Then, Ino, you go to Sakura's room with Shikamaru and Sakura you come to me, _sadly_." Sakura didn't hear the sadly part, so he was okay.

The girls both took a shower and got in their night clothes. Sakura walked slowly to Sasuke's room and mouthed to Ino, "HELP ME!" Ino shook her head and chuckled. Now, the story has just begun…


	2. My brother? and Suspended

Sasuke sat up on the bed, _shirtless_; he looked nervous, but, _hot _at the same time. Sakura just peeked at him from under the covers.

Sasuke looked down and said, "Go to sleep and stop staring, please."

Sakura blushed and said, "Well I can't help it if there is a shirtless guy that just won't go to sleep and turn out the light!" Sakura blushed even more. She turned the other way.

Sasuke turned her back his way, and stared at her. He had his sharingan activated. Sakura stared back in drowsiness and admiration. She was slowly closing her eyes, but, he didn't know she was _pretending_. For some reason, she was immune to his tricks.

_**CLICK! BOOM!**_

Sasuke yelled, "OW! What the hell? Stupid LAMP!" Another crash and he just layed down on the bed.

Sakura closed her eyes and sensed that he turned out the light. He thought he put her to sleep and he rolled closer to Sakura and played with her hair. Sakura blushed. Sasuke turned her to face him. He saw her face.

He thought, 'What the hell? She's immune to my spells?'

He went closer to her ear and said, "Go. To. Sleep." Sasuke glared.

Sakura smirked and said, "What're you gonna do if I don't?"

Sasuke said calmly, "This." He got up and sat on her lap, he was leaning in to kiss her.

Sakura instantly closed her eyes and went in her sleeping position.

Sasuke muttered, "Works like a charm." Sasuke rolled over to his side and pretended to go to sleep.

Sakura definitely went to sleep. He heard her slight heavy breathing and was assured she was sleeping. Sasuke stared at her image and just rolled closer to her so, he was right behind her when she woke up.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Bleh…" said Sakura as she was waking up. She opened her eyes and saw their lips almost gonna touch, and she SCREECHED!

Sasuke immediately woke up and said, "PANCAKES? WHERE?"

Sakura sweat dropped. He noticed their closeness and he moved in closer to do something _evil_, he "attempted" to kiss her and she fell backwards off the bed! Sasuke laughed his heart out, until, Sakura tackled him onto the other floor and tickled him to death. Sakura got up and slammed the door and went to get in the shower. Sasuke was in a bad mood now, he hated being tickled.

_**40 minutes later…**_

Sakura was in a pair of black skinnies, a pair of slip-on vans, and an aeropostale shirt. She went in the fridge to get some cherries. She immediately glared at Sasuke and yelled, "What the hell happened to MY cherries?"

Sasuke said calmly, "Karin took them…"

Sakura smacked Sasuke on the top of his head and ran to Karin's dorm room. Sasuke was running after her, but, Sakura was on the track team since she was 3 years old, but, her speed wasn't humanly. Sasuke was gonna have to use his abilities, he ran as fast as Sakura, but, she kept dodging him every time he kept trying to catch her. She slammed on Karin's door, Karin opened it.

Karin said, "What the hell do you want, forehead?"

Sakura yelled, "MY FUCKIN' CHERRIES BITCH!"

Sasuke yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HER, SAKURA!"

Sakura walked inside Karin's dorm room and grabbed a carton of cherries and tripped Karin so she could fall on her face and started to sprint in her inhumanly speed. Sasuke hugged Karin and ran after Sakura. He had to do his poofing stuff. He poofed to his and Sakura's dorm. He saw her running like who knows what!

Sasuke grabbed her by both of her hands and yelled, "What did I tell you about leaving, Sakura? Didn't I just give you a speech, yesterday? And, don't run off without me knowing because I. will. Find. You!" He squeezed her hands.

Sakura said, "Um, why are you holding my hands?"

Sasuke said, "Because I can and I _will_." Smirk. Glare. Smirk.

"Fuck you." muttered Sakura.

"I know you want to, so stop bragging." replied Sasuke with a huge smirk.

Sakura blushed, TONS; then, smacked him on top of his head. Sasuke glared and poked her forehead. Sakura glared and went to go eat her cherries. _**SNATCH! **_Her cherries were snatched out her hand. Sasuke had them higher than her height.

Sasuke said, "You can have these, when you agree to be nice to my girlfriend and you go to the pool with me and everyone."

Sakura instantly nodded and changed in her swimwear. Sasuke came out with his shirt off. Sakura didn't bother to look and she walked to the swimming pool with Sasuke.

_**RING! RING!**_

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, DOBE! SHUT UP!" said Sasuke, angry. 43 missed calls, from Naruto.

Sakura muttered, "Auntie Tsunade shouldn't have got him a phone, dumbass." She shook her head and laughed. Sasuke laughed too.

They got to the pool; she saw the girls and immediately started changing. Then, they saw Itachi and his friends, Itachi had a mate named Anko (Just pretend she was their age), she would pass as their sister, though. Sasuke was relieved.

Sakura saw Sasori and said, "I think I know you from somewhere… what is your last name and your mom's name?"

Sasori smiled and replied, "Haruno and her name is Kiko."

Sakura yelled, "YOU'RE MY BROTHER? OH MY GOSH! WHAT IN THE HELL?"

Immediately everyone looked in their direction, interested. Sasori said, "I knew that you were my little sister. I know our secret too. And, mom and dad sent me away because I had to stay with Auntie Tsunade when you were little, even your sister knew that… Sakkaro? Yeah. Kiko and Ai? Mom and dad."

Sakura brung him to the outside to the doors and whispered in his ear, "What are you talking about, what secret?"

Sasori replied, "You're half vampire and half human. That's why you're immune to some of Sasuke's spells… Mom and dad didn't wanna tell you at all, because they had a choice or not if they wanted you to drink blood, but, once you get used it, you DON'T stop. That's part of the reason why we're not morning or afternoon people. We're definitely going hunting tonight!" Sasori and her hugged.

Sasuke and Itachi walked up to them, Sasuke said, "What's this all about? Hugging and touching when you first meet? Do you guys even know each other?"

Sasori said, "Let me ex-…"

Sasuke said, "I don't wanna hea-…"

Itachi interrupted and said, "SASORI IS SAKURA'S B-…"

Sasuke interrupted and finished the sentence, "BOYFRIEND!"

Itachi poked his forehead and yelled, "BROTHER! B-R-O-T-H-E-R!"

Itachi continued, "You know how Sasori is a halfy? She's a HALFY TOO!" He continued some more, "And why are you so protective over her? You know Sasori heard you on the phone right?" Sasori chuckled and nodded slowly. Sasuke was dumbstruck.

Sasuke said, "How- How didn't she know all this time?"

Sakura said calmly and put her hands on his cheeks and said, "He was shipped to Tsunade as soon as I was born. I'm the youngest, just like you… freaking ice queen!"

Itachi said evilly, "You know, when you guys get wedded, you can you know… make her un-pure and you'll have to change her into a full vampire first!" Sakura and Sasuke blushed. Deidara and Ino came out of nowhere and started to throw art clay everywhere and it went, '**BANG**!'

Deidara ran past and said, "ARE YOU GONNA GET IN?"

They nodded slowly. Sakura jumped in hand in hand with Sasori and Deidara. They played in the water, and had fun.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke by the tanning chairs and asked him, "Is that Kiba kid a werewolf, and is Lee one too?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Wow, the only answer to a question that you actually know!"

Sakura smacked him on the top of his head. She said, "Your mean."

He said, "I never said I was nice…"

Sakura said, "Shut the fuck up!"

Sasuke pouted and said, "Why, bitch?"

Sakura pulled him up out of his chair and tried to push him into the pool… instead, she went flying with him. He held onto her waist tightly so she wouldn't drown or escape.

_SPLASH!_

"I am so going to kill you, ass!" Definitely Sakura.


End file.
